Isolation
by eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Paranoia drives Prompto to irrational madness. Written in honor of Episode Prompto.


Perhaps his loyalty had been misplaced after all. Trust that had been cultivated from years of bonding, building a relationship since childhood, stalled last night. That bridge about to be burned after an hour of eager waiting that quickly turned to bitter disappointment. Perhaps this was not an isolated issue. Maybe everyone was also as much in the dark as he was, but now the truth was clear - betrayal was a cruel bitch. Everywhere he turned, knowing eyes cast taunting eyes as the populace whispered their secrets…secrets he should not be privy to. The only safe place left was to seclude himself into a dark recess, blind and deaf to the world. However, there was no escaping the real world. He could not just lie in wait, lamenting his predicament. So he pulled on his big boy pants and mustered up the courage to press on.

Traversing the corridors hushed whispers beckoned him like a Siren attempting to seduce a sailor. He quickened his pace to escape her calls. Just as he rounded a corner and thought he was finally safe, a new temptation awaited him as young men shouted their good fortunes, to declare their acceptance into the secret brotherhood. Was there nowhere left to turn? No safe haven to seek refuge. His heart palpitated hard as sweat beaded on his forehead and neck. He pulled on his collar as if he was suffocating him. Even when he barricaded himself inside one of the many rooms, he knew deep down he wasn't safe. Despite calls for silence, errant whispers floated to his ear. Burying his head into his hands he prayed for salvation. Would the torture ever end? Tears threatened to spill, but he blinked them back. No, weakness had no place in his heart today. He was going to survive this ordeal; he had to pick himself up and push forward. Just a little longer and he will finally attain freedom.

Bleary eyed from sleep deprivation, he stared at the little rations that had to suffice for a meal - lost in his own thoughts swirling mercilessly in his mind. All the questions that have built up over the last several months haunted him. Catching a glimpse of his phone next to him, his fingers itched to unlock the device and find the answers for himself. No! This is not how it was supposed to end. He was above this. Just a simple mind over matter. He was so close now; he can't cave in! If he can just endure a couple more hours, he will find all that he was looking for – total enlightenment. Though curiosity was finally getting the best of him. Shoving the phone into his pocket, he refused to let it mock his predicament. Those rat bastards were going to get what was coming to them!

"Ho-ly shit!" Noctis slammed his tray against the table. His eyes were wide like a giddy child getting a new toy. What came next seemed to move at a million miles per second yet Prompto processed the information like a train wreck happening in slow motion. "I could not believe that! I swear when they went to that cut scene when he revealed he was your long lost father, I was about to lose my shit. Then when you thought he was dead only to have two more boss level forms…"

The world froze. All those hushed taunts of his blissful ignorance had now completely blown up in his face.

"Spoiler alert, you fucking bastard!"

Noctis clamped his mouth shut with an audible clatter of his teeth. His cheeks turned pink as he spied dozens of eyes staring at the duo followed by more hushed whispers. Surely they were gossiping since it was not everyday someone had enough balls to hand the prince his own ass. Confused eyes returned to Prompto; his lips twitched, hesitant to ignite another short fuse.

"Wha…why…are you mad? I thought you were staying up to play that DLC."

"I did stay up," Prompto seethed, crazed bloodshot eyes glared as if trying to psychically murder his best friend. "The fucking console didn't update. Apparently the system I have only does updates later in the day, not at midnight like everyone else's! So there's a percentage of the population who won't know shit until after school. That's not even considering the download time!"

Noctis slouched as if trying to disappear under the table. A weak apology did little to console Prompto's soul. All of that avoidance of social media and random eavesdrops had been in vain. What else could possible go wrong?

"By the way," Noctis whispered, treading on thin ice already, "be sure to watch the trailer after the credits. The next DLC is going to obliterate our souls."


End file.
